Chilly Jimenez Fanfiction
by I'mObsessedWithChillyJimenez
Summary: Chilly Jimenez Fanfiction Is a Story About a Guy Named Joshua Flying To Pensacola To Live a New Life. He Then Meets Chilly Jimenez at a Store. She Gives Josh Her Number. The Next Day, She Calls Him Saying To Come Over. He Does And Is Manipulated Into Fucking Her As Logan Is Away.


It Is May 7th, 2019. I Just Flew To Pensacola Two Days Ago. All I Need Is an Apartment. I Found One North Of Pensacola. Two Bathrooms, Two Bedrooms. "Perfect!" I Said Out Loud,

"Finally I At Least Get To Meet Chilly Jimenez!"

**The Next Day**:

I Headed Out To Wal-Mart To Get a Computer To Watch Chilly Vlogs On.

As I Go To Find Where They Are, I Hear Someone Saying "Hey Guys! Welcome To The Vlog!"

I Knew Exactly Who It Was. My Heart Starts Racing and Goes To See Where Chilly Is As I Keep Hearing Her Talk About Tito Wanting a New Nintendo Switch Controller Because Logan Broke It In a Prank.

As I Turn The Corner, I See Her.

Shaking Slightly, I Say "Umm! Can I Take a Picture With You Guys?"

Logan Says "Yeah, Sure!" As I Pull Out My Phone Franticly Trying To Open The Camera App.

Chilly and Logan Try To Get a Good Pose For The Camera Ending Up With Chilly With Her Arm On My Shoulder.

I Take The Photo and Right After, Chilly Starts Starring at Me, Blushing Imensely.

I Smile Then, Walk Away. Still Shaking, I Find The Computer And Purchase It.

**The Next Day**:

I Set Up The Computer and Wifi Box.

Right After I Sign Into My Account, I Get a Notifacation On YouTube. I Click On It And a Chilly Upload Apears; I Quickly Open It. It Is (Of Course) a Wal-Mart Vlog!

I Watch The Entire Thing Then, Realize That I Could Give Chilly a Present I Forgot To Give Her at Wal-Mart The Other Day.

I Start Driving To Her House With The Present On The Passenger Seat.

My Heart Started Beating Quickly As I See Their House In The Corner Of My Eye.

I Pull Up And Put The Car In Park Then, Take The Keys Out Of The Ingnition.

With The Present In Hand, I Ring The Doorbell.

Logan Answers And I Tell Him "Where Is Chilly?"

He Looks At Me Strangely As He Calls Out Her Name.

Chilly Rushes Down The Hallway and Immedietly Starts Blushing Once I Am In Her Sight.

I Say Hi and Give Her The Present.

She Fills With Joy As She Picks Up a Necklace With Her Name In The Heart Attachment. She Quickly Puts It On.

She Grabs Her Vlog Camera and Says That I Am The Best Fan She Has Ever Met.

She Hugs Me Tightly and Gives Me Her Phone Number as I Give Her Mine. She Quickly Goes Inside With Logan. As They Are Arguing, I Get In My Car Proudly and I Head Home.

**The Next Day: **

As I'm Watching a Chilly Vlog, I Get a Call.

It's a Call By Chilly! I Immedietely Answer.

She Says "Hey, Josh! Logan Is Out With His Mother On Mothers Day And, My Mom Can't Come With! My Mom Is Really Sick.

Tito and My Dad Are Visiting Her At The Hospital And Now I Have The Whole House To Myslef For The Day Because I Didn't Want To Go Anywhere.

So, If You Could Come Over, That Would Be Fun!"

I Say I Would Be There In 20 Minutes and Hang Up. I Get Dressed And Head Over Contemplating Why She Wants Me To Come Over. I Pull Up In The Driveway and Get Out The Car.

I Ring The Doorbell and Chilly Answers.

Blushing, She Says "Come Right In!"

She Shows Me Around The House.

After 4 Minutes Of The House Tour, We Both Settle On The Livingroom Couch.

She Turns Towards Me and Says "So, What Do You Want To Do?"

"I Don't Know?" I Say Awkwardly.

She Rubs Her Small Hands Up and Down My Leg Staring At Me Still Blushing.

She Slowly Kisses Me As She Unbuttons My Jeans and Pulls Them Down.

She Stops and Then Proceeds To Pull Out My Cock Then Starts Sucking It.

She Stops, Then Starts Pulling Down Her Shorts and Panties, Revealing Her Tight Pussy. She Spits On My Dick Then Puts It In Herself, Moaning Loadly As She Does.

She Then Lays Down Signaling a New Position.

I Put My Cock In Her Again and Start Thrusting Feircely.

I Pull Up Her Shirt and Bra Revealing Her Breasts.

She Gets Up a Few Minutes Later To Start Giving Me Another Blowjob.

Just After, I Take My Cock Out Her Mouth And Cum All Over Her Face. With Her Hand, She Starts Drinking It.

I Go In The Bathroom To Clean Up As She Does The Same.

As We Both Come Out The Bathroom, She Says "Thanks For Coming Over, Josh! I Really Loved That!"

I Walk Out Her House and Get Into My Car.

I Start Driving Home.

I Say To Myself "YES! YES! YES! I Fucked Chilly Jimenez!! This Is The Greatest Day Of My Life!"

**_The End_**


End file.
